Parent Day
by funni neko
Summary: All the monster at Monster high get a chance to show there parents there school. What will there parents think? Everyone is surely going to be in for a suprise.
1. Part 1

**Parent's Day**

**Frankie's POV**

"Oh my Ghoul! Can't you believe that our parents are coming! I'm so excited!" I squealed as my bolts began to spark.

"Calm down Frankie it gonna be the same as any other year. They sit and talk to other parents then leave." Claudine told her as they closed their lockers.

"I'm with Frankie on this one I'm so excited to show my parents my school." Laguna said as they started to walk towards her biotechnology class when they saw Jackson clutching his cellphone and murmuring to himself.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I asked, grabbing Jackson by his arm.

"Huh. Oh hi Frankie." Jackson greeted as he gave the Ghouls a small wave.

"Is something wrong, mate?" Laguna asked in a worried tone as she stared at Jackson.

"Uh...n-noo.. not really... I will talk to you... later..." Jackson said as he slipped his phone in his pocket and turned around to walk towards his mad science class.

"There is seriously something wrong with him." Claudine said as she watched Jackson disappear around the corner before walking into their biteology class.

**Jackson POV**

"Come on, man! It's not that baaadd!" Holt screamed at me as I entered mad science.

"I know it's not that bad, Holt I worried that my father will disapprove of me." I told Holt as he let out a heavy sigh.

"He's a crazy medical doctor that goes crazy when he's mad! Our dad won't disapprove us!" Holt screamed at me but I ignored him until the very end of class that's when I slipped my headphones and looked at the series of calls I recieved from my dad before clicing over to the misoc and letting it fill my body with music.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh Yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !" Holt screamed, leaving me in my thoghts.

**Cleo's POV**

"Oh my Rah, I can't believe Ms. Bloodgood invited my mummy I mean dad to parents day." I complained as I plopped down in my seat next to Deuce.

"Hey babe." Deuce said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Deuce, don'y uoi care that your mother will be coming?" I asked him.

I could have sworn I seen Deuce's eyes widen to fight the complete fill of his head.

""They are visiting Friday as in tommorrow?" Deuce sked me in a hush whisper.

I nodded by head slowly.

"This is not good, I have to clean out my locker, do my homework, and come to class." Deuce groaned as he sank his into his hands. His nakes nuzzled his face to comfort him.

**Clawd's POV**

"Hey Draculara!" I called out to my girlfrined who was sitting in the back of class working entently on her project as soon as I got she to her. She looked up at me and flashed a smile.

"Hey Claude." She greeted as she looked back down at her work before starting again.

"I can't wait to meet your father tommorrow." I wishper to her as the teacher came into the room to get his things before leaving.

I gave her a sideways glance and meet her eye.

"Me too you will love my papa." Draculara whispered to me as she continue to work.

**Gil's POV**

I let out heacy sign and swam over to the other side of the pool as I thought about my parents. I knew they ok with me dating Laguna but what will the they say about the others? I simply began to float around as everyone else did their laps.

**Mrs. Bloodgood's POV**

"I better get the reminder letter out to the parents." I said to myself as I walked tover to my gravetop and began to send the parents their letters.

**Dear Parents,**

**This is just a friendly reminder that tommorrow is parents day. And your children and the staff can't wait to meet you all.**

**Sincerely, Ms. Bloodgood.**

Then I procceeded to press the enter button and the message was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed the first part of this three-shot. Please review tell me what you think.**


	2. Part 2

**Parents Day**

**Part 2**

A man in his early thirties who had a jet black hair, a deep blue eyes parked in his convertible outside the giant purple castle. The gargoyles eyed him suspiciously befpre he waved pass them showing he was a parent of a student at Monster High. The man entered the school, he glanced around observing everything from purple coffin lockers to the cobweb.

At the corner of the hallway, he began his stroll looking for he gym. He looked up at the stairs as he passed by to see the pictures above watching his every move. He let out a sigh before walking another two steps before he saw a blue troll and nerd boy get grabbed by a tentacle hand forcefully dragged into a locker.

"Help! Someone, let me out!" A voice screamed, snapping him out of his daze.

The voice continued to scream from the broom closet. The man walked over to the door and removed the garbage can that was in its way and the door flung open and Jackson tumbled out and fell on the floor.

"Ow..." Jackson mumbled before looking back to see the man and his eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Jackson, what were you doing in this closet?" The man asked as he tried to control his anger.

"Dad, calm down please, don't cause a scene." Jackson tried to reason with his father.

"Jackson, you promised me that you weren't getting bullied but I guess I will have to take matters into my own hans." Mr. Jekyl said as he got angry and turned into .

Mr. Hyde had crazy red hair with big brown eyes which were staring down at Jackson. He grabbed a hold of Jackson pulling him to his feet and started to drag him toward the gym.

* * *

"Draculara, be careful my darling!" A man said with jet black hair and dark black eyes.

He wore a black business suit as he gave the girl a fang filled smile.

"Yes, daddy." Draculara said as the other girls continued to lift her into the air to continue the demonstration of fearleading.

That is when Claude came onto the stage winking at Draculara as she got off stage heading towards her father,

"So father, what do you think?" Draculara asked as she stood in front of him.

"You did lovely job." Dracula said, kissing his daughter's forehead as she let out a small giggle before leaving to change her outfit.

Dracula waited for his daughter to leave before glaring at Claude. Claude sense someone was glaring at him and turned to see Dracula was glaring at him. He let out a small whine before leaving the stage.

* * *

The mummy waited outside the changing room for his daughter to come out of the locker room that is when Cleo stepped out leading her friends.

"Mummy - I mean daddy, what are you doing here?" Cleo asked as her friends stood by her side.

"I would like to speak to you alone." The mummy said, glaring at Frankie, Draculara, and Claudeen.

"It alright Ghouls." Cleo reassured them.

They gave her a worried look before leaving her and the mummy alone in the thall.

"What is it Mummy - I mean daddy?" Cleo asked, looking up at her father.

"Cleo, you need to stand out more you are their leader not their friend." The mummy scolded her daughter.

"Daddy, what do you mean I did lead them, I am doing an excellent job leading them!" Cleo retorted, locking her eyes with her father and held a steady gaze.

"Daddy, if you just came to relinquish me, you should... just go home." Cleo stated before closing her eyes and walked away from him.

The mummy watched his daughter go in surprised but what surprised him even more was to see an angry pale monster carrying half normy kid on is shoulder like a sack of potatoes storming into the gym room.

* * *

Mr. Hyde stormed into the gym scaring the student and their parents as he made his way to the principal.

"Uncle it." A familiar voice called out in surprised causing him to glanced over to see his nephew Heat.

Mr. Hyde stopped his rampage towards the principal and dropped Jackson to the floor who scrambled to get to his feet once he was free. Mr. Hyde began to stalk over to his nephew and grabbed him by his neck lifting him into the air. Jackson gasped before he quickly pulled out his headphones and put them on which he quickly transform into Holt.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhh!" Holt scream as he appeared.

"Ohh my gosh what are you doing old man let Heat go." Holt yelled, running over to his father making him let go off his grip on Heath.

"Thanks Holt." Heath gasped as Frankie and their friends came running to his aid worriedly.

"Heath, are you alright?" Abby asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Abby." Heath says as he glanced back at his sousin and uncle.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Holt yelled as Mr. Hyde turned to his son.

"Holt..." Mr. Hyde started.

"No dad oyu need to stop doing this even though things are not always right here at Monster High, I want to stay here so please calm down!" Holt yelled.

Mr. Hyde looked at his son surprised before taking a deep breath which change him back to Mr. Jekyl.

"Holt... Jackson I'm sorry." Holt said as his coffin started to die and he returned into Jackson.

"Dad!" Jackson yelled, giving his dad a hug.

"Well at least we know that is over are scarelina will grace us with a dance." Ms. Bloodgood introduced the dancers as they came onto the stage.

* * *

A woman with long green scalely hair walked into the gym and spotted her son in the corner next to Claude The Werewolf. The woman smiled and made her way over to her son.

"Deuce!" She called to him as she was meer feet away from him.

Deuce looked over and smiled at the woman.

"Hey mom." Deuce said as he motioned his mother to sit next to him.

Meduse smiled at her son and sat down to watch scarelina dance. Soon as it was done Cleo walked over to Deuce.

"Hello again Ms. Gorgon." Cleo said, saying hello to Deuce's mother

"Hello Cleo how are you enjoying your parent's day?" Medusa asked.

"Err... great." Cleo said, before Deuce was called to sat a few words as Class Rep.

"I will be back in a sec." Deuce told his mom and Cleo before leaving the bench heading towards the stage.

Medusa tgen turned to face and began to tell embarrassing stories about Deuce to his girlfriend.

* * *

Claude got up and walked to his girlfriend with his dad and sister Howldeen was behind him.

"Hey Draculara this is my dad Wolfy." Claude introduced his father to Draculara.

"Ello my name is Draculara. It's a pleasure to meet you." Draculara introduced herself.

"Hello Draculara, I have heard good things about you." Wolfy said, smiling at his son's girlfiend.

Dracula came over scowl at the wereolves surrounding daughter.

"Hey daddy this Wolfy which is Claude's father." Draculara introduced her father to Claude's dad.

"It's you!" Dracula said, looking at Wolfy.

"Dracula it's been so long." Wolfy said as he walked over to Dracula.

"We have not see each other since high school." Draculara said, letting out a throaty laugh.

"So this is your son then I'm sorry about earlier." Dracula added as let out an uneasy laugh.

* * *

"Mr. Jekyl, Jackson!" Frankie called out to them as she ran towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Frankie." Jackson said as he let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Hey Frankie what's up?" Jackson asked.

"I am sparktagous. my father is finally here and I wanted you to meet him." Frankie said.

"Uh okay." Jackson let out an uneasy sigh as Frankie grabbed his father and hand leading them towards the corner of the gym where a six-foot, two inches man who was wearing a standard black suit adnd bolts coming out of his neck.

"Daddy I have someone I want you to meet this is Jackson Jekyl and his dad." Frankie introduced.

"Hello my name is Frankenstein." Frankenstein introduced.

"I'm Jackson and this is my dad, Mr, Jekyl." Jackson said introducing themselves.

"It's nice finally meet you Jackson, Frankie talks about you all the time." Frankenstein said, giving him a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this TwoShot. Please Review**


End file.
